KICKSTART!
by lighter-kun
Summary: [ Light/L ] L invites Light to play tennis at 2 am... it's perfect timing since Light has come to the startling revelation that he wants to DO him by all means necessary! XD


_Author's Note:_  
This is slightly on crack. You have been warned.

_**Kickstarts**_

* * *

"I'm craving for you  
and just like a fool  
there's no way I can  
stop  
_stop_  
**_stop_**  
my desire."

* * *

Light isn't a happy person at the moment and with good reason.

It's two am in the morning on a school night and even though he's physically and mentally exhausted, he - just - can't - _sleep._

At this rate, he's bound to wake up with horrendous dark circles under his beautiful amber eyes and the thought makes him shudder.

_Gods do not HAVE eyebag_s, he thinks in devastation.

The image of raccoon eyes instantly reminds him of L and Light curses his arch nemesis under his breath. He's the perfect candidate to blame the sleepless night on since it's thoughts of _him_ ricocheting in Light's mind in the first place.

The unexpected words of _kindness_ L voiced out earlier rings in his head... first friend in his life?! Pfft! Why the hell even say such sentiments like that! Light felt _touched_ even if he didn't want to…! It was stupid! Pathetic! But at the same time it was kind of sweet…

"Ughhh…" Light groans as he shifts to lay on his other side for the umpteenth time.

He catches sight of his pillow and glares at it when he realizes it fluffy softness and white fabric only reminds him of the stupid oversized shirt L wears all the time.

"Even you…" Light fumes to his pillow as if it had betrayed him, before grabbing at it with a death grip. He imagines it's L he's got in a tight grip – just squeezing the _life_ out of him like he wants to so bad…

It's satisfying for a few moments before Light realizes he's more or less having what could most likely be considered _fantasies_ about another guy… as his _pillow…_ while hugging it in bed and enjoying it.

He releases the pillow and moves to lie on his back with a frustrated sigh. The amber eyes stare blankly at the ceiling and a pout makes its way to his face.

Dammit, it isn't healthy... it isn't even normal! To be thinking this obsessively for _hours_ about another guy?

Light can't deny it sounds weird.

For the first time in his life, he questions himself.

Does he really hate L as much as he says he does...?

'Of course' is the immediate answer in his mind, but it lacks conviction.

He decides to do some ~*experimental*~ thinking because what better way is there to get to a solid conclusion?

He closes his eyes, and recalls the time they played tennis together, how he kicked L's ass then walked through a beautiful cherry blossomed scenery and drank his favorite coffee. He admits the whole thing was actually pretty damn nice and he reaches his first conclusion.

_So, I like his company…_ _big deal. It doesn't mean shit, _he thinks with a snooty scoff.

He mentally nods before biting his lip as he lets his thoughts delve into more unfamiliar territory – doing something _intimate _to see what conclusion he'd get…

Kissing L comes to mind.

He imagines he's the one initiating it because he's Kira meaning he's 'powerful' like that so he can just do these things to whoever he wants, no questions asked, no matter what their rank in the world is...!

He's definitely power tripping from it and he sees himself grabbing the unruly black hair as he slams his mouth onto L's in a searing first kiss. The sugar stained lips would probably taste sweet - _good_ even.

Light furrows his brow as he tries to deduce.

_Just because I'd enjoy catching L off guard by kissing him like that doesn't mean I'm actually physically attracted to him... _he tells himself assertively before tensing up. _Wait, does it? _

His thoughts take a wild turn, and he knows he's getting dangerously carried away here, but he keeps going anyway.

It's not just a kiss this time, it's a full blown sexual fantasy. Yeah... he went there.

He's dominating L… _physically._ They're naked, sweating, and L is breathing hard for it because Light's got him bent over a desk and giving it to him from the back. A degrading slutty position and it makes Light lick his lips. He imagines the sounds that would escape L's mouth… hot needy moans, delicious pants, and maybe an out of breath but _sexy_ groan of Light's name when they're both about to c –

Light's stomach turns and his initial assessment is that he's disgusted but then the blood's rushing in between his legs, and it becomes more apparent that it's the familiar heat of arousal.

_The fuck? Could I really be getting turned on by this?!_

Lifting his blanket theatrically slow, the teen bites at his lip and peers curiously before instantly catching sight of the bulge in his lap.

_Boner confirmed_, he thinks with cynical awe that doing L in the ass really gave him a hard on.

Heat is rushing through his body and he feels sick in the head, that something must seriously be wrong with him, but it's got nothing to do with how he's a cold blooded murderer who kills people on the daily. No, it's more disturbing than that because all the conclusions lead down to one thing… where it stemmed from in the first place.

L…

And he didn't hate him – he _was physically attracted _tohim.

It's the perfect time to say a devastating _oh god_ with feelings, so Light does just that.

"OH GAAAAAAAAAAAD...!" he moans dramatically.

Then he's taking a deep breath and glaring at his traitorous male organ.

He's tempted to touch himself but resists, focusing instead on ignoring it. To actually jack off about L? Ugh, that'd be too pathetic! And not to mention, lame and uncool! That's the kind of thing thirteen year old boys do... no, it's not the satisfaction he wants.

Putting the blanket back over his lap, Light folds his hands together, and assumes the look of a brooding young man in the darkness of the night. In the corner, Ryuk's got a raised eyebrow on his amused monstrous face at the teen's odd behavior but ignores it and continues with his apple.

_Alright, now that I've specifically pinpointed the problem at hand, I can now properly plot on how to make this sudden homosexual urge go the fuck away. But how...?_

He falters and frowns as another problem rises in his mind – _did L even feel the same way_…?

Light considers the common knowledge that he himself is one good looking mofo and if he combines that fact of life to L's goal of stalking him in stealth mode in his free time...

_Yes yes yes all signs point to YES! L's not only a creeper but he's also a genius who thinks of everything! The probability is high that he's thought indecent things about me before too... and LIKED it. _

It should have been obvious because who the hell did L want besides Kira?

_Nobody_.

At the random burst of much-needed confidence from his not-so-logical reasoning, Light desperately grabs at his cellphone and scrolls down to L's name. He's seconds away from pressing the call button before stopping himself.

"W-w-w-w-what the hell am I doing!?" he gasps, with mild horror, taking note of the time and feeling like slapping himself.

Hitting L up… _randomly_… in the middle of the _night_!

And what exactly was he going to say? Hey L want to fuck? NO!

He shakes his head vigorously.

...damn hormones – fucking up his _genius.._.

It isn't very reasonable to do anything when he's in horny teenager mode. It's nothing but impulsive and he has no plan of action at all so it's pretty much a bad idea.

"Aye Light-o… still up?"

The voice of the shinigami takes Light by surprise having forgotten all about the other during his inner turmoil.

"Hush, Ryuk," he snaps flippantly, staring hard at the screen.

He hears a chuckle.

"Aw, don't be like that. I'm just curious."

"Good for you now shush."

"I just can't help but notice you're up past your bedtime tonight."

"Excuse me but **Gods** do not _have_ bed times," Light huffs, flipping his hair arrogantly.

"Ah, that superiority complex of yours kicking in again huh…"

Light shoots him a look. "Ryuk, if you dub my passionate diabolical plan to rule the world some sort of 'psychological disorder' one more time, I will kick _you_ instead."

"Alright alright, I won't – "

"Good, now be quiet." Light cuts in. He didn't mean to snap at him. He actually gets along with him quite well, but damn he's stressed at the moment. He sighs heavily.

"Listen..." he attempts in a calm civil tone," I don't mean to give you an attitude but can't you see I'm _busy_ right now_?_"

Ryuk looks amused and he leans over.

"Actually, it kinda looks like you're just lying in bed gazing longingly at L's name on your phone."

Light flushes.

"Well looks are deceiving!" He exclaims voice high pitched. He attempts to control his temper again, hand rubbing at his temple. "If you really _must_ know, I'm devising a sinister plan right now."

Ryuk looks unimpressed. "Wow. Justice never sleeps or something like that aye Light-o?"

"Exactly like that!" Light says punching the air with his fist. "And I am the very definition of _JUSTICE_ with how I'm so selflessly ridding this rotten world of evil people so your statement can't be any truer - "

The stroking of his own already over-inflated ego has Light all eager and in mid self praise, he accidentally clicks the call button.

"SHIT! LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" Light says in panic, freaking out.

The phones already ringing though and he rushes to make a decision.

He wants to press the end button but that would make it a missed call! A MISSED CALL! It's common knowledge at his school from idiotic girls that such a thing is a well known way to say one misses the other! It's _ridiculous_ and _stupid_ but didn't L know everything? He'd probably know that too!

It leaves him with no choice but to let it ring, and he tries to reassure himself - what's the worst that can happen…?

Clearing his throat, he begins practicing his 'hello' in a low sultry tone as he waits.

He barely notices when the ringing stops.

"— heeeeeeeeeeyyyy Ryuza~kiiii – "

"…Light-kun?"

Shit. He didn't mean to actually _use_ that bedroom voice on the other! He coughs loudly.

"Uh yeah, it's me. Hi."

"Hello."

There's an awkward silence and a bead of sweat drips down Light's face.

"…do you know what time it is?" L asks at last.

Light flushes but remains cool.

"It's 2:34 am."

"Thank you for choosing to answer my rhetoric question."

"...no problem."

"I hope you don't mind if I ask another?"

"What's up?"

"Well, I don't mean to be rude but is there a particular reason for this unexpected phone call?" L asks in a curious tone.

"Pfft, _of course_," Light says immediately, feeling slightly retarded for calling in the first place then just _lingering_ on the phone line with nothing to say.

"If you would please enlighten me then."

"Well…" he starts in a collected tone but he's fidgeting, "You see… the reason is that I… I can't sleep."

"Oh?" There's an introspective pause on the end of the line before L continues in a slightly beguile tone, " – and does your lack of sleep happen to have anything to do with me…?"

Light forces a laugh to ease the tension he feels.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"I see."

Light chews at his lip, as he leans back against the headboard. Jeez, what's with his stupid arch nemesis's voice?! It sounds all sexy and deep and shit over the phone… has it always been like that? He randomly remembers hearing from somewhere that a guy's sleepy voice is the hottest thing ever and he backtracks.

_No, I do not think his voice is sexy_ -

"Liiiiiiight-kun...?"

...sexiness confirmed.

It's most likely unintentional on L's part but the low tone sounds like a seductive purr to Light's ears. Desperately wanting to say something to stop his thoughts, he says the first thing that he can come up.

"Ryuzaki, the truth is I've been thinking about you all night."

He realizes how disturbingly homo it sounds so he racks his mind to alter his statement to lessen the gay vibe.

" - about what you said earlier, I mean." he adds quickly.

"Hmmm…? Do you mind being a little bit more specific? I believe I said a lot of things."

"Playing tennis together. At the university."

"Ah, yes. What of it?"

"I was thinking tomorrow maybe…? Or this weekend? Well, if you're not busy…"

Great, now it sounds like he's asking him out on a date for crying out loud!

"It would be my pleasure and tomorrow sounds good," L replies in a clandestine tone, "Also, I must confess… I've been thinking about you tonight as well."

Light blinks more times necessary and he tries not to think about how thrilled he is to hear something like that.

"You have?"

"Yes…"

"About what?"

"…'playing' too."

"Oh," Light laughs. "Well then looks like we really do miss each other."

He's a bit taken aback that at how his simple statement can also pass for borderline flirting but he didn't know what else to say.

"If that's the case, I think I have an idea..."

"What is it?"

"How do you feel about playing a little right now?"

Light blanches.

"Uh…" he starts hesitantly.

_What could he possibly mean by that_ -

He finds out soon enough when L speaks next.

"Light-kun..." he starts."...what are you wearing?"

The unexpected question drops all of Lights thoughts in the gutter.

Holy shit. Is this… could it really possibly be… the beginning to some sort of phone sex?! Is _that_ what L means by asking such a thing!?

He takes a deep breath and looks down at his outfit, feeling like a ridiculous noob. He's never done this kind of thing! His outfit isn't sexy at all, so he decides to improvise for an enticing visual image.

"Just some black… _silky_ pajama bottoms Ryuzaki… the heater's on and it's gotten pretty hot so I'm just laying here... _shirtless..."_

He licks his lips at the end of his statement, a little bit excited to see where this will go.

"Ah."

Light wants to fall out of his bed at the hope crushing _one_ word response. L didn't even seem phased by Light's trying-hard sexy reply.

"What's with that tone?" he demands to cover up his embarrassment. "Don't tell me you're _concluding_ things again…"

"No," L says in a thoughtful tone. "But if I were… the only conclusion I'd get is that it does not take much for Light-kun to get half-naked."

_"_Oh my god Ryuzaki_..._!_"_ Light tries to scold but he just sounds like a giddy school girl, cheeks burning.

"It's my turn to ask what is with _that_ tone?"

"Well, what do you expect? Suggestive comments like that - so soon - it's kind of _embarrassing _- "

"Yes but also absolutely necessary since I _am_ attempting to deduce how long it will take for you to take your clothes off."

Light flushes.

"A-already? But... you haven't even told me what _you're_ wearing - "

"Light-kun…" L sounds amused. "I only asked so I could assess a time frame of how long it would take for you to get properly dressed to come out and meet me."

It takes a few moments for his usually brilliant mind to process and even when he did, he still didn't get it. If not over the phone, then did L mean in person...?

"Light-kun?"

"What." He says smartly.

"Did you not hear me...? I'm inviting you over so we could do it."

"Right now?"

_JUST LIKE THAT_!? He hyperventilates in his mind.

"Yes…? **Come over**."

Light does a double take. Is L really asking him to come over over and play?! He blushes and stammers all flustered. So sudden…!

"Ah, gee... Ryuzaki... I don't know what to say - "

"Yes, on second thought, meeting at the university instead of my hotel room will most likely be more convenient."

Light gapes. A public place... kinky!

"...you wanna do it at the university?"

"Naturally, Light-kun..." L's voice is amused now. "...how else will we play a proper game of **tennis?"**

...oh.

Tennis.

He's talking about tennis.

TENNIS not phone sexing or getting it on live and in the flesh!

...Light feels painfully stupid.

_The fuck! The hell! THE FUCKING HELL! Did I really think this was the beginnings of sexy time?! _

Despite his mind exploding inside his head, Light manages to remain cool, calm and collected.

"Of course," he starts in a force nonchalant tone. "Can I ask why you want to do this now all of a sudden? I thought you said tomorrow..."

"Allow me to explain then," L begins with a complaisant cool tone. "If we combine the knowledge that we both cannot sleep due to thoughts of each other with the sentiments that we miss each other's company, it would be logical to assume that playing tennis together is a very appropriate way to solve this sleepless night."

Light frowns, a flash of disappointment flashing through him.

Not. Sexual. At. All.

_Stupid L leading me on with mixed signals while my mind is still chaotic from the realization that I want to do him._

However…

Light's frustration turns into mild excitement.

This was it.

The perfect utmost opportunity to do a little _experimenting…_

Just him and L…

With no one around –

"Light-kun? You've been silent for three minutes and twenty two seconds."

"Oh I guess I was just stunned into silence by your incredible problem solving skills. Impressive, Ryuzaki."

"That's very kind of you but yes or no…?"

"Definitely," Light says quickly with a nod. "Let's do it."

"I'm glad you agree… " L trails off. "Meet you at the university in twenty minutes?"

"Sounds good," Light replies."See you then."

"Bye bye."

Light hangs up before exhaling deeply.

The phone conversation's ringing in his mind.

He can't deny anymore that he's attracted!

_So I do like him. Want him. Whatever! He just made things easier for me to get over this…_

It's after hours but the game's back on.. and he plans to score in a more satisfying victory than their last match.

He gets up from his bed and skips over to the closet.

In the middle of looking for something to wear, he finally notices the wide sharp toothed leer, almost disembodied in the darkness of his room.

Ryuk's grinning at him.

Light raises an eyebrow at him but ignores it as he reaches for a tight pair of black jeans that Sayu had gotten him for his birthday. He begins to feel a little stressed at what to wear and decides to direct his irritation at Ryuk who has begun to chuckle snidely.

"Are you planning to just _loom_ there with that evil grin on your face while I undress or are you going to tell me the reason?"

Ryuk just laughs some more at the bitchy tone.

"Depends if you're gonna tell me why you're suddenly so eager on getting _alone_ time with the person you supposedly wanna kill?"

"Tch. You heard the conversation. I'm just playing his game, making him think I'm his friend…"

"Ah…? That's why you instantly agreed to his – what's that human expression for 'coming over in the middle of the night'?"

"The hell if I know."

"Ah! I remember now…" Ryuk leers closer. "I think it was something like a… BOOTY CALL?"

Light's jaw drops at the unexpected lingo of choice.

"Booty call!? THE HELL?" He splutters indignantly. "That's so ghetto Ryuk! And _lewd_. Where did you hear that?"

Ryuk shrugs.

"Well whatever! Don't ever use that term with me... about L!" Light continues, grabbing at his favorite black long sleeve polo. "Besides... I'm meeting him at a public place and NOT his hotel room!"

"Ooooh… you sound disappointed."

"We are just frienemies hanging out! That's all there is to it, dammit!"

"Frienemies that can't get enough of each other?"

"Cut it out already, Ryuk! L's the one who _desperately_ wants to play tennis with me right now!"

"But you were the one who called him…"

Light decides to finish changing and getting his shoes on before answering, if only to get him to relax a little.

"Look, it's obvious you won't understand my intricate plot if I don't tell you straight up," he begins as he sprays perfume on. "If you promise to stop being annoying, I'll allow you to take a walk with me to the tennis court while I explain." He grabs at his wallet. "I'll even get you an apple if you promise to go away while I'm with L."

Ryuk grins darkly. "Can't say no to an apple."

Light feels relief and tries to brush off the similarity he sees between him and Ryuk's apples. Except for him, it's L he can't say no to…

* * *

They make a detour to a 24/7 supermarket to get some of Ryuk's favorite fruit before embarking on the ten minute walk to the university.

Light's a little annoyed because he's been waiting for Ryuk to bug him incessantly about his ingenious plan but Ryuk's just interested in the apples. The death god reaches for the bag and Light bats his hands away.

"Hey..."

"You can't eat it right now," Light scolds him.

"WHY." Ryuk whines with sorrow.

Light gives him a condescending look like he's an idiot.

"Humans aren't _used_ to seeing crap just float around remember?"

Ryuk blinks.

"Floating crap...? Even death gods aren't use to that actually..."

"Yes, whatever Ryuk," Light says dismissively, before raising an eyebrow. "Didn't you want to know my plans for tonight?"

He takes the look of complete disinterest on the death god's face as a yes and goes on.

"I must confess there was some truth in your annoying accusations earlier. Now that I've had ten minutes to think about it and accept it... I've formulated a brilliant plan of action."

Light pauses for dramatic suspense.

"Uhhuh."

He's unphased by Ryuk's unenthusiastic reply and he quickly goes on with his fist punching the air.

"- I will experimentally come on to L just for my own selfish desires! It's killing 29837189 birds with one stone, Ryuk! Only I would have thought of something like this. Once I'm satisfied, I can move on with my life and continue onto world domination. Isn't it perfect? Mwahahaha...!"

Ryuk sweatdrops as the sound of Light's maniacal cackles fill the otherwise silent environment.

"Well?!" Light prompts eagerly when he was done losing it in the middle of street.

"Eh, no offence - but it kinda sounds desperate and really homo Light-o. Also there's a complete lack of morals to consider - "

"WHAT!" Light splutters indignantly. "Desperate? Homo? Oh hell no! How could you even say that!" he snaps before giving Ryuk a disturbed look. "What's _wrong_ with you..." he asks in a disturbed tone as if Ryuk is the one with an insane itinerary.

Ryuk just sighs, used to Light's bipolar mood swings by now.

When they're five minutes away from their destination, Light grabs the apples out of the bag and throws them into a conveniently nearby forest, a perfect place where the death god can eat it without anyone seeing.

"Fetch." Light commands happily and Ryuk twitches at the degrading term but goes anyway. _Apple apple apple_, he thinks.

Light goes on and reaches the university in a few minutes.

He instantly sees L standing in the middle of the tennis court.

He's in his usual get up but Light's seeing him in a whole new perspective - seeing his _sexual appeal. _

The dark hair is sticking up all crazily, but it just makes Light tempted to run his fingers through it, grab it and make it even messier. The pale skin gives him a soft glow and Light can admit that L actually has a better complexion than him. With some effort can easily fit in the pretty-boy criteria...

The amber eyes roam up and down L's slender body and he resists the urge to salivate.

L's skinny, hunched over, but in a way, it can also be considered _sexy_ and the bad posture as a badass trademark swag kind of stance.

Light could only hope he isn't about to get a boner just from the sight of him.

L's dark eyes meet his own gaze and Light flushes.

_His intense gaze feels like it's burning right through my soul...!_

He flashes a dazzling smile of pearly white teeth before waving amiably like a princess.

L waves back in a less theatrical way and Light enters the gate slowly walking towards him. His heart beats loud in his chest, and he feels just a tad bit giddy.

"Good evening Ryuzaki," Light greets politely.

L pushes a finger to his lips. "It is technically no longer night so 'good _morning'_ would be more accurate."

"If we're going to be all technical, we can't really call it good yet since it just began now can we...?"

"Hmmm," L nods before cocking his head to the side. "Then perhaps we should start?"

"I'm game. You got your tennis things?"

"Yes, its all set up…"

Light smiles and reaches for his own tennis racket.

"Alright. You ready?"

L just nods and the game begins.

Ten minutes in, Light realizes wearing tight jeans wasn't the wisest decision ever. It's hard to run across the field without feeling like his pants were going to rip right across his ass.

Hence, he's losing quite badly.

It didn't help that what with his new attraction to L, he was heavily distracted. Every time L hit the ball, he made a _grunting_ noise. Light's mind chose to hear it as sexual and _hot._

It also wasn't a good idea when he began to instill a form of retaliation in hopes to distract L just as much by doing all his moves sexily. Swaying his hips and making sure his face had an attractive expression while trying to play didn't go well together either.

Near the end of the game, he catches sight of L biting at his lip, face all flushed, and Light doesn't manage to block the rapidly approaching tennis ball heading straight for him.

It hits him directly where the sun don't shine.

"**KYAH** - !"

He falls over in pain and lands on the ground in a pathetic sprawled position. He's being overly dramatic about it too, one hand clutching his family jewels and the other across his forehead.

"Light-kun!" L calls out running over to him in a hurry.

Light gasps loudly and lets out a low moan.

"HELP ME…I'M DYING..." He pants raggedly. L chooses to ignore the exaggeration, getting on his knees beside the brunette.

"Are you alright? What did it hit?"

"Right where I'm grabbing obviously…!"

"Does it hurt?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK!"

"Light-kun, please, I'm only trying to assess the damage - "

"I know that but jeez! Were you aiming there or what?!"

"Of course not! It is of no help to try and blame this on me…" L looks affronted, then sighs. "In my defense, I was under the impression you were extremely skilled at this sport..."

"Hell yeah I am - _oww... " _Light whimpers as he tries to sit up but fail and glares at L_. "S_o that's why I think this was _intentional..._ how could this even happen when we both know I HAVE THE REFLEXES OF A CAT."

"A dead cat apparently - "

"HEY!" Light interjects, pouting a little. "...maybe if you didn't keep trying to distract with sexy lip bites and arousing sound effects..." he mutters under his breath.

L catches it and blinks. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Oh, _now_ you apologize." Light cleverly changes the subject.

"Yes, I suppose I should have earlier. I am sorry again Light-kun for causing you such pain - "

"Ughhhh gahhh... look, thanks but _ah..._ that's not gonna make me feel better right now!" He racks his mind for a solution."ICE! I need ice!"

L frowns. "Unfortunately, I do not carry bags of ice around with me…"

"What about a water bottle?! Do you have that? Fuck, ow… never gonna have children..."

L bites his lip and looks inside his bag to find a water bottle.

He gives it to Light who puts it over his aching groin. He's gritting his teeth but the look of guilt on L's face is giving him ideas.

He didn't exactly plan to get hit in the balls, but he realizes he can use this to guilt trip the other into being in his favor! Manipulate him into a sexual situation! PERFECT!

L stares at him with a worried look because Light's suddenly smiling evilly.

"...does it still hurt?"

Light remembers he's supposed to be the victim here and the smile is off his face instantly. He pretends to look in pain.

"It hurt five minutes ago and it's the same thing now..." he moans realistically and he's thankful he's such a good actor. "Ugh, Ryuzaki… were you trying to kill me?" he adds in a whimper to poke at the other's conscience.

"I'm not a murderer and I truly am sorry."

"Yeah... yeah.. you're right... I should apologize too for accusing you like this..." he says in a quiet voice before licking his lips and attempts a sexy pose finally letting go of his groin and letting his hand draw circles over his thigh, averting his eyes to look shy.

"No... it was all my fault."

"Well! If you say so then I agree," Light says quickly before dropping to a gentle tone, "But you don't have to beat yourself up," he fixes L with a sultry amber gaze, "...I'm sure there's _some_ way you can ~*make it up*~ to me instead..."

He's laying it on thick and L stares at him probably noticing the sudden seductive tone and flirty bedroom eyes. Light's purposely making himself look cute and delicious lying on the floor all disheveled and helpless like that after all.

Apparently, it's working because L chews nervously on his finger.

"Yes... that would seem the proper thing to do... but I cannot really think of a way right now."

_"_We have the whole night..." Light points out.

L looks suspicious and Light can tell he's gotten his suggestive drift. He's chewing on his finger and anxiety is clear on his face, most likely thinking the consequences of every possible action.

Light smiles darkly, the thought that he's only a step away from getting exactly what he wants making him excited. .

He places a hand on L's shoulder, letting it slide down in a sensual way when he gets the dark eyes attention.

"So, what are you offering me?" Light asks coyly, an image of L's naked body below him flashing in his mind.

"It depends if you are thinking what I think you're thinking..."

"Great minds think alike, don't they? So you should know the answer. . . "

"To be perfectly honest, I do have a general idea, but no idea _why_ you'd want that..."

"Oh come on Ryuzaki.. don't act so innocent. You're like thirty five already aren't you?" Light teases.

"...I'm twenty four," L deadpans, looking slightly offended.

"Exactly. You should know what would make me feel better... especially in that area."

"Yes, I do... but... _why_ should I do something like that?_"_

"I thought we were both in possession of a strong sense of integrity here!" Light exclaims passionately before dropping his hand back to his groin cradling it like before but this time, rubbing more enticingly. He sees L swallow hard.

"...you made it hurt Ryuzaki.. its only fair if you make it feel good... isn't that justice?"

L blinks twenty times in a row.

"With reasoning like that, I suppose I cannot possibly say no without seeming slightly hypocritical..." L says at last and Light grins victoriously.

_YAY I mean oh yes... everything according to plan! Now I'm going to kiss him and then I shall f - _

He's mid pull at L's wrist but the other resists.

"What now?" he whines.

L gives him a look. "You'd like to do it _here?"_

"I don't see why not..." Light purrs, flashing a flirty smile.

L actually rolls his eyes. "Do you have no class, Light-kun?"

"What!" Light feels affronted.

"In a public place like this..." L sounds amused.

"Maybe I like kinky." Light says haughtily getting off the floor at last. L gestures to his limo and Light scoffs at the suggestion.

"Oh, right, like your limo is any classier," he mutters then catches sight of a driver sitting in the front. Light does a double take.

"Whoa who the fuck is that old guy? Don't tell me you wanna do it in front of him!?"

"What's wrong?" L asks innocently before leaning into Light, grinning. "Don't you like kinky...?"

Light flushes.

He's got the idea that just like most of his 'flawless' plans, his little fantasy of doing L would most likely be turned upside down too.

Oh well, as long as L didn't hit him in the balls again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

THE END LOL!

...this... was crack. yes. it was crack. do not go thinking it is anything but crack. HAHA. i can't seem to write anything else lately :"D YES its ooc. It started out somewhat serious but then it just became asjkdhjkasdkhdajk... blame Light and his hormones, yes.

anywho!

**review** please! or Light shall get hit in the balls. heheheheehhehehe...


End file.
